


Falling For A Star

by Milionking



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [35]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Divorce, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Foreign Language, Getting Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Man-crush, Meet-Cute, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Timestamp, Unknown exhabitionism, Voyeurism, dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: Antoine Roussel rarely gets jealous, but it welled up in Winnipeg as he watches Jamie and Tyler flirting with the Jets.It gets lonely on the road when you are away from the family.  While it would be nice to have flings on the road, he isn't going to do it without telling his wife.Antoine has no idea how much his life is about to change.





	1. Antoine's Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetJulieFace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/gifts), [PensToTheEnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/gifts).

> So back when Pensy and I kicked out the concept of a Nik/Rous ship, I had no idea how many people were intrigued by the idea.
> 
> So for fun, I went back and filled in the sub-plot that was going through my brain. This is still in the hunt verse, so those parts are woven in. Where the backstories cross, there will be a link back to the part of the hunt referenced for you to see where this tale got woven in.
> 
> The tale starts in [Winnipeg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701487) where Antoine's man-crush for Nik starts. The first chapter is after the very next game. Nikolaj was going to hang with Tyler and Jamie, but Antoine convinces him to change his plans.
> 
> I'm bilingual and Antoine speaks my second language, so translations will be at the end of each chapter. There is some Danish that will weave its way into the story too. Those came from Google translate or Danish slang websites, so that is the source of my Danish.
> 
> This will be unbeta'd, but most of this is edited from its original form when it was written over a year ago. This is fiction, and Antoine's son is referenced. I do not know Antoine's son's real name, so if I got it right take that as a pure accident! Antoine's wife's name is also made up too, so take that with a grain of salt too. I'm sure she's lovely but with this plot, she's gotta split quick.
> 
> I am gifting this to my two friends who have helped me build this series. I could not have taken this journey as a writer without you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nik wants something permanent and finds it unexpectedly. Antoine wants to play around, gets a new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for languages other than English are in the end notes.

“Alexandra, Je te pose un question?” Antoine asks his spouse.

“Ouais Antoine?” Alexandra replies.

“Quand nous sommes sur la rue, quelque fois les femmes de mon équipe permittent leurs maris de baise un auture ami sur l’équipe.” Antoine follows.

“Okay, so you prefer your teammates over me?” Alexandra asks startling Antoine with the switch in languages.

“Not what I’m saying, Jamie and Tyler were flirting with other teams’ guys, and they seem to be okay,” Antoine mentions.

“That is Jamie and Tyler, I don’t know what’s gotten into you. What are you getting at? I hate this town and what it has done to you Antoine,” Alexandra spits.

“Okay there is a specific Dane that I like, he’s in Winnipeg so it wouldn’t be all the time,” Antoine starts. The fury in Alexandra’s face is visible.

“Do whatever the hell you want Antoine, I think I’m done with you and this town. I’m taking the Alexandre back to France, and I want a divorce,” Alexandra spits.

Antoine starts thinking, ‘maybe a guy in my life wouldn’t be bad after all.’

Antoine arrives back from Winnipeg with divorce papers and a nearly empty condo. A couple of pictures of Rous with his son, some furniture, his wardrobe, and the appliances are the only remnants indicating that the condo is occupied.

***

Nikolaj is standing just inside the player’s entrance to the AAC anxiously waiting for Jamie and Tyler when Rous walks out. “Hey Nikolaj, what’s up?” The Frenchman asks leaning up against the wall with a huge smile on his face.

“Jamie and Tyler wanted to see me,” Nikolaj replies.

“You mean they didn’t manage to seduce you in Winnipeg?” Antoine asks incredulously. “They were flirting pretty hard with anyone that skated by them.”

“Well, um,” Nikolaj stammers shuffling his feet.

“Was going to go out to dinner, but is not fun alone. Why don’t you join me?” Antoine asks with a coy smile.

“But Jamie and Tyler, I promised,” Nik stammers again.

“They know how to fuck each other without you, come on s’il te plaît,” Rous encourages batting his eyelashes with a cheesy grin.

Nikolaj weighs his options, Antoine’s smile isn’t making his decision any easier. ‘How can he be so fierce on the ice, and so sweet off it?’ Nikolaj ponders.

“What about your wife Antoine?” Nikolaj inquires.

“She left me, we are getting divorce,” Antoine replies still with a coy smile.

“Okay, I’ll go to dinner, but you better explain why she’s leaving you,” Nikolaj responds.

Antoine grabs Nikolaj by the hand and takes him to his car. “I know this private little place where we can be almost alone at this hour. Food is Indian, but really cozy,” Antoine asks.

“You live here, I trust you. And you can just call me Nik,” Nikolaj replies with a wink, Antoine punches the gas to get to dinner faster.

They get their dinner ordered, Nik finally asks the burning question, “So why did Alexandra leave you?”

“Well road trips get lonely and I was going to ask her if it were okay to play around with my teammates. I don’t like keeping secrets and some of the other guys do it. Sometimes with other teams like Tyler and Jamie, but Alexandra took exception to it and left me,” Antoine starts. “You see, I’m bisexual.”

Nikolaj chokes on the sip of water he just took. He never expected to find another guy that was into guys besides Tyler and Jamie. He was hoping tonight was going to be more of a date with the Bennguins, he didn’t expect to be on one with Antoine.

“So what else did you admit to her?” Nikolaj asks.

“That there was this Danish guy in Winnipeg I liked and that it would be nice if she would let me play with him,” Antoine answers with that grin again.

“So, since I’m the only Dane on the Jets, I assume you meant me,” Nik notes.

“Yeah, would I be on a date with you otherwise?” Antoine says.

“Fair point, is this just a one-night stand or were you testing the waters for something more? I haven’t been on many dates with guys that haven’t been one-nighters. Would be nice to have something more permanent. After meeting you, I realize I probably wouldn’t have gotten that from Tyler and Jamie,” Nik comments.

“Jamie would become too jealous, it wouldn’t be good for you. Me on the other hand,” Antoine smiles and blushes. “I’d like to see where this goes, I’m not a one-night stand kind of guy that wouldn’t be fair to my son.”

Nikolaj chews a bit on his entree to ponder Antoine’s answer, “Understandable, we will have to work out how this is going to work long distance.”

Nik swallows another bite, “So we Skype date for the next couple of weeks? Just see if there’s some chemistry?”

“Oh, I think there’s chemistry. So you top or bottom?” Antoine smirks.

Antoine ponders the question over another bite of his Chicken Tikka, the spice has started to make him sweat, “Dunno, to be honest, most guys only have me top. You?”

Antoine laughs, “It has been too long, juniors I think. I like both.” Nik bites his lower lip.

“Alright, you have me half-sold. I wouldn’t mind changing up to keep things interesting,” Nik waggles his eyebrows.

Antoine smiles as he digs into his curry. Nik interrogates him about what he likes off-ice. 

Antoine’s accent thickens, “Well I like American football, some basketball, but taking care of Alexandre is always priority.”

Nik smiles, “We are so going to a Blue Bombers game next summer then! I show up there occasionally.”

The evilest idea pops in Antoine’s head, “If they are playing Montreal, then there will be bet on the game. Quebec was my home in juniors.”

Antoine whips out a credit card to pay the bill. He gets the receipt and writes some information on the back. “Here is how you can reach me, phone and Skype.”

The following morning Antoine's phone chimes, “Landed in Vegas, have an off day. Wanna Skype?”

Antoine smiles and returns the text, “Order a room service lunch, we do a virtual lunch date?

Antoine’s phone alarm goes off just seconds later, a calendar invite, “Video Lunch with Nik, 1pm.” Antoine lets out a long sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Alexandra, Je te pose un question"= Alexandra, I'd like to ask you a question  
"Ouais Antoine"= Yeah Antoine  
"Quand nous sommes sur la rue, quelque fois les femmes de mon équipe permittent leurs maris de baise un auture ami sur l’équipe."= When we are on the road, sometimes the wives of my teammates let their husbands fuck a teammate.  
S'il te plaît= this is the informal "please", most people know s'il vous plaît which is more formal.


	2. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a dejecting loss in Colorado, Antoine unwinds in LA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place after [amidst the Colorado hunt with Gabe The Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071456). Translations for the foreign language parts at the end.

“So we go into Thanksgiving in Denver, no team plane back to Dallas,” Antoine texts.

“We’ll be in LA to play the Kings and Ducks, can you get a flight that late at night?” Nikolaj replies

“Yeah, one that leaves at 11, gets in at 12:30. Want to meet up?” Antoine sends back.

“Sure, I’ll catch a cab. See you at the airport. Goodnight Rous,” Nik fires off.

“Wait, can we Skype when I land in Denver?” Antoine pleads in text.

“Yeah, that’ll be what 1:30 am?” Nik asks.

“Something like that. Want to see your face,” Rous answers.

“Okay,” Nik replies.

Rous checks into his Denver hotel room and sends a Skype call to Nik.

“Hey stud,” Nik says when his face pops up on Antoine’s tablet.

“Hey yourself, so just 24 more hours when I can see you again. I miss you!” Rous confesses.

“I miss you too, so what are we doing when you’re here?” Nik asks with a wink.

“I only want to leave bed to eat,” Rous says with a lilt to his voice.

“I like the sound of that,” Nik says with a large smile.

“See you in just 24 hours, yes?” Rous says with a yawn.

“I will can’t wait,” Nik answers. “Good luck tomorrow.”

“You too,” Rous replies. “Goodnight.”

“Night Rous,” Nik says with affection in his voice.

The gut-wrenching loss against Colorado has the locker room in a somber mood. Jamie looks at Tyler like daggers could come out of his eyes. Tyler ducks his head looking sheepish. Must be that Tyler bet away Jamie’s ass to Gabe. 

Rous does his press as fast as possible and showers quickly. He’s practically running out of the arena and into an Uber to the airport. Jamie and Tyler look shocked at the speed with which Antoine bolted from the arena, they figured he’d fly back in the morning with them. They’d also hoped for an invite to Thanksgiving dinner from Alexandra, as it turns out they’re eating with the Spezza’s

Rous’ flight lands and he sprints through the terminal as fast as the other passengers on the packed flight would let him. Standing just beyond the security barrier at LAX is Nikolaj with a carnation in his hand and a smile on his face.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Nik,” Rous announces to his boyfriend with a hug and accepting the flower.

“I have a cab waiting for us, Laine is rooming with Sheif tonight and tomorrow. Apparently, Sheif can play around on the road and Laine can’t find a girl to save his life,” Nik greets putting his arm over Rous’ shoulder and guiding him from the terminal. The ride from the airport, Rous’ hand gently placed on Nik’s inner thigh, the cabbie has no idea who they are. Nik flashes back devilish grins from time to time after Antoine unzipped his jeans, brushing his ball sack with his pinky finger. Nikolaj bites back moans until the cab arrives at the hotel and Antoine tucks Nik’s package back into hiding.

Nik unlocks the door to the hotel room. Laine left a surprise on the table near the window. Dinner for two, a couple of bottles of wine, and a box of condoms adorn the table. Rous smiles, Nik blushes. Rous grabs Nik by the hand and walks him to the table, offering Nik a chair, and uncorks a bottle of wine pouring each of them a glass.

“I’m so thankful you came into my life, Antoine. To the perfect Thanksgiving,” Nik toasts. They clink glasses, take a sip, then kiss. They tuck into a meal of steak, roasted potatoes, and cheesy broccoli. After polishing off a bottle of wine, they split a piece of pumpkin cheesecake.

After finishing dinner and Nik grabs Rous from his chair and plants a more passionate kiss on the Frenchman. Antoine slowly unbuttons Nik’s button-down shirt slowly without breaking the kiss. Nik follows suit on Antoine until their shirts are extricated from their body-hugging undershirts.

Nik breaks the kiss to remove Rous’ undershirt and Rous does the same to Nik. Nik uses the lessons learned from Jamie and Tyler leans in and sucks in one of Antoine’s nipples and gently presses his teeth against the nub. Rous throws his head back and gasps out a moan, “Merde, cela se sent incroyable.”

Nik lets off Rous’ chest. “More French Antoine, god that’s so fucking hot,” Nik moans out.

“Laisse-moi sur la lit,” Rous begs guiding Nik towards one of the beds in the room. Nik picks up the muscular forward with Antoine holding the back of Nik’s neck. Nik marches and kisses Rous the remaining way to the bed and gently sets him on the edge of the mattress. Rous lays his shirtless torso out on the bed, Nik massages Rous’ crotch feeling the signs of an already hard cock against his strong hands.

Nik smiles beginning to tug at Rous’ belt buckle with head level to Antoine’s dick. He watched as the fabric of Rous’ pants as it twitches up and down with Antoine’s arousal. “So hot, elsker.”

“Elsker?” Rous pants.

“Means lover,” Nik answers smiling. Rous grins back and slides back into the sensations of Nik feeling him up. After relieving Rous of his pants, Nik palms at Antoine’s already leaking cock through the fabric of his boxer briefs. Nik slides his finger around the wet spot making Rous moan in little barks.

Nik strips off Rous’ boxer briefs, then adds lube to a finger and slides it into Antoine’s waiting hole. Rous lets out a mewl of appreciation. Nik slides the rest of his body up against Antoine and kisses him passionately, heavy nostril breathing heard on both sides of the kiss. Nik slides a second finger into Rous while continuing to occupy Antoine’s perfect pink lips.

“Baise-moi,” Rous pants when Nik lets up from the kiss.

“Gladly, elsker,” Nik replies with his devilish grin.

Nikolaj slides on a condom and lubes his manhood sliding up Antoine. Nik fucks his fingers into Antoine one more time then replaces them with his cock into Antoine’s ass. He maintains a locked gaze on Antoine’s eyes conveying the passion and want he feels while being introduced to Antoine’s heat.

Nik bottoms out and starts thrusting into Nik, adding a passionate kiss to his passionate gaze. Antoine’s breathing changes from moaning and groaning to rhythmic hisses in tune with Nik’s thrusts into his tight hockey tuned ass.

“Nique-moi, Nik,” Antoine encourages.

Nikolaj speeds up his thrusts and jacks on Antoine’s cock with vigor.

“Je vais jouir,” Antoine pants.

“Skyde din belastning, Antoine,” Nik says getting close to shooting his own load too.

A grunt and a moan later and Antoine comes all over Nik’s hand like a fountain of lava from a volcano. Nik fucks Antoine though his orgasm and succumbs to his own. He gets a cloth from the bathroom cleaning up Antoine then himself. Nik then slides Antoine’s boxer briefs back on and lovingly slides the blankets over him. He slides his boxer briefs back on and snuggles into Antoine throwing an arm over his boyfriend.

They wake the next morning and join Sheif and Laine in the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Nik is blushing long before he and Antoine enter the threshold of the door as Patrick waives them over to their table.

“So this is the boy that’s had your heart, Nik?” Sheif grins. Nik grins back, Antoine blushes.

The rest of the day is spent in bed with a room service lunch between sexual interludes. Nik drops Antoine back off at the airport after dinner with a peck on the cheek, it’s back to Dallas for Antoine and an early morning for Nik for practice preparing for a game against Anaheim.

Antoine arrives at practice looking beat tired after catching a redeye from LA to Dallas. On three hours sleep and little energy, he grabs a fast breakfast on the way out to Frisco. Jamie and Tyler attack him about missing Alexandra’s Duck a l’orange for Thanksgiving this year. Antoine flashes back a sheepish grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elsker (Danish)= Lover  
Skyde din belastning, Antoine (Danish)= Shoot your load, Antoine  
Je vais jouir (French) = I'm going to shoot (come)  
Nique-moi, Nik (French)= Jack me off, Nik  
Baise-moi (French) = Fuck me  
Laisse-moi sur la lit = Lay me on the bed  
Merde, cela se sent incroyable (French) = Shit, that feels incredible


	3. Who needs secrets when Tyler Seguin is your teammate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a train bound for Pittsburgh, Tyler sees what Rous is hiding. Nik scores and gets a gift.

Antoine had hoped to message Nik from the solitude of an airplane seat, but alas the team was forced to alter travel plans taking a train to Philadelphia for their next pair of games. While most of the team bolted for the cafe car for breakfast, Antoine opens a chat.

“Miss you can’t wait till we talk tonight,” Antoine opens.

No reply from Nik who is probably still sleeping at this hour. Antoine starts surfing the web on his phone, it chimes Nik’s reply, “I hear ya, we are skyping tonight right?”

Antoine smiles, “Yeah if you get a goal I brought stuff to give you a show.”

Tyler and Jamie walk by, “Hot date there Rous?”

“Connard!” Antoine curses at Tyler. “It is none of your business who I text.”

Jamie looks over Antoine’s body language. Antoine knows he isn’t putting on his best poker face. “Fuck they know,” he thinks but doesn’t say. Rous has made his relationship with Nikolaj a secret to the team for just over a month, though he feels Tyler and Jamie caught on to his act on the train from New York to Philly. He felt Tyler’s eyes piercing into his soul too. 

Once they get settled in their rooms, several teammates had met in the bar for a quick after practice drink making dinner arrangements. He should have known that the “I’m tired and turning in” excuse to skype with Nik wasn’t going to work but it blurts out his mouth anyway. He thinks he’d gotten away with things until Jamie knocks on the door.

“Merde!” Rous swears under his breath as he walks to the door to answer it.

[He has his chat with Jamie agreeing to meet up with Jamie and Tyler afterward.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597659) He’s still not ready to give up the goods on his relationship.

He opens up his laptop, and smiles when Nik’s face appears on the computer screen.

“Hey elsker,” Nik greets smiling.

“Bon soir, mon amour,” Rous replies. Nik blushes.

“Jamie and Tyler are on to us. Jamie came up to my room tonight and asked me what is bothering me,” Rous mentions.

“How much did you tell him?” Nik asks reading his boyfriend’s body language as best he can.

“Just that Alexandra and I are divorcing and that I’m dating a guy,” Antoine replies.

“Did you tell them it’s me?” Nik starts, Rous expresses a look of concern. “Don’t look so concerned, I’m okay with it. Just need to be ready in case people talk. Tyler and Sheif are good friends,” Nik backpaddles.

“No, I didn’t say it was you, but Jamie mentioned Winnipeg so I think he has a clue,” Antoine assures.

“I think that might be something to do with the fact that I stood them up to go on a date with you,” Nik says smiling. “So, I think I gave up our own secret. And speaking of Jamie and Tyler, I’ve just had an interesting phone call from Tyler,” he adds.

“Oh?” Antoine blurts out, Tyler calling Nik when Antoine was conversing with Jamie raises his level of suspicion.

“He wants to marry Jamie in my condo in Winnipeg the Monday of your bye week so they don’t have to change last names,” Nik comments, Antoine lets out a huge sigh. “That’s top secret from Jamie,” Nik appends.

“Okay,” Antoine responds.

“Next order of business before pleasure, we need to set your bye week itinerary. I got a private plane to get you here fast before Tyler and Jamie get to Manitoba. Tyler got Alex to delay their departure until you are in the air. I then got a set of flights from Winnipeg, to Buffalo, then to Chicago. I didn’t know which day you have to leave for Dallas, so I left you to book that part. I’m thinking of leaving Minnesota after our Saturday game and headed to Dallas,” Nik mentions.

“I have to leave early Thursday for a divorce settlement meeting with Alexandra and our attorneys, but why not just meet us in Boston on Sunday afternoon?” Antoine asks to avoid the Alexandra topic.

“Good point, I could get a room and take a late morning from Minneapolis,” Nik agrees.

“Don’t forget about getting to Detroit and Columbus too,” Antoine notes

“Got it,” Nik notes

“Finally, what are we doing about Christmas?” Nik asks.

“We have family skate on the 22nd, then Alexandra will take Alexandre to France until New Years. You want to come to Dallas?” Antoine asks back.

“That would be awesome, some warm weather might do me good. Should try to hang out with Tyler and Jamie and get our secret out to them?” Nik notes.

“We’ll see, I’d rather they invite us,” Rous admits.

“Okay, enough business… So, you got a goal tonight,” Rous says with a sly smile.

“Still lost,” Nik relents.

“But you scored, I told you I’d reward you with a show,” Rous says winking and palming at his cock.

“I only get a show or did you bring some toys I can order you around with?” Nik says with a lilt to his voice, the shuffle of him removing his sweats and boxer briefs is heard in the background.

Antoine unzips a bag pulling out a dildo, nipple clamps, lube, and a cock ring. “I came prepared just in case you scored one of these games,” Rous replies smiling. “Would rather have you here, but this is the next best thing.”

“I know, Christmas is next week. Can’t wait to have you all to myself,” Nik says selfishly.

“Well you have my body at your disposal, what do you want to see me play with first?” Antoine asks his boyfriend.

“Pinch your left nipple and clamp it,” Nik replies without thinking. Rous pinches his nipple, moans loudly in the otherwise silent room, and clips on the clamp causing him to whimper. “Now the other,” Nik requests. Antoine moans with the sensation.

“Nice elsker, that would make such a great handle for you when I get to fuck that sweet tight ass at Christmas,” Nik grunts out, jacking at his cock.

“Get that Santa hat the Jets had you use, Père Noël,” Antoine smirks.

Nikolaj applies the blue hat with a Jets logo to his head, smirks and winks at the camera. Antoine’s cock twitches at the sight.

“That’s it elsker. Love that hard dick,” Nikolaj coos.

Antoine jacks at his cock a few times before lubing a few fingers, spreading his legs and using them to tease his hole.

“Slide them in babe,” Nik says in a wanting tone.

Antoine teases the first finger past the rim. He hisses out his breath and closes his eyes. It isn’t the right angle or position, but Antoine wants. “Wish this was you and your cock doing this Nik,” he gasps.

“I know elsker, soon I promise. Keep your eyes closed picture that dildo as it slides in your ass as if it were my cock,” Nikolaj coaches.

Antoine grabs the dildo lubing it generously and sliding it in next to the finger in his ass to avoid that uncomfortable empty feeling. He lets out a long grunt as he slides it in inch by inch. He goes to grab his dick until Nikolaj tells him to hold off.

“I just want to watch you fuck yourself,” Nikolaj responds after Rous whines over his painfully hard cock. Nik’s voice is wobbly caused by the shudder of his body while he jacks himself at the sight of his boyfriend sliding a dildo in and out of his ass over the internet.

Nikloaj starts moaning as his jackoff session reaches its climax. “Going to come soon, come with me elsker.” Nikolaj moans.

Antoine moans loudly when he hits his prostate with the artificial phallus. A few strokes later his load empties from his cock along with Nik who comes a couple of seconds after Antoine’s orgasm starts.

“That’s good elsker. I’m going to go clean myself off and head to bed we fly out for a road game tomorrow for an away and home.”

“Safe travels mon amour, I love you,” Antoine says into the camera licking a little of his come off the tip of his cock head.

“Good luck for your next two games. Love you too,” Nik replies.

Antoine signs off, showers, and heads to Jamie and Tyler’s room with no intention of telling those two shit about his secret admirer for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> elsker (Danish) = lover  
mon amour (French) = lover


	4. Joyeux Noël

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time, Antoine gives Nik a new experience after meeting up with Tyler and Jamie.

Rous waits impatiently beyond the security checkpoint in a terminal at DFW watching the flood of holiday travelers swarm around him. He hears an announcement that Nikolaj’s flight has landed and a smile replaces the solemn look he had just moments earlier.

What feels like an eternity later, the blonde Dane walks past the security barrier clasping a hand with Antoine and pulling him into a bro hug. It is Dallas after all.

“I’m so exhausted,am ready for dinner and to pass out in your arms,” Nikolaj laments as they walk to Antoine’s car.

“Understandable, picking up takeout for us, then bed. Might be able to coax a little ‘after hours’ fun out of you first though?” Antoine says with a lilt to his voice. “Oh! And by the way, we are due to Christmas Eve lunch at Tyler and Jamie’s at 1 tomorrow,” Rous appends.

Dinner turned out to be heavy, making both hockey players sleepy. Rous guides Nik to his bed, gently undressing him. Nik does the same while kissing Antoine passionately on the lips. They trade sloppy handjobs soiling the carpet at their feet. Antoine cleans them both off with a washcloth and they slide under the sheets naked huddled together with Nik resting his head on Antoine’s chest and drifting off to sleep quickly. Rous holds Nik in close with his arm, kisses his hair and drifts off with a smile on his face.

“Jamie and Tyler are going to lose their shit when they see you,” Rous says shoveling a mouthful of crepe in his mouth.

“I don’t think so,” Nik replies. “[They know, Sheif told me that Tyler figured it out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724625).”

Antoine turns ghost white in the most adorable way possible. “Great then we get an inquisition from my captain and his fiancé. This should be fun,” Rous deadpans.

“Okay, but after lunch I’m bringing you back here and fucking you senseless. I have something that will expedite that process,” Nik says pulling a butt plug from one of the pockets of his cargo shorts. Antoine eyes the device with a hungry gaze.

Nik and Rous shower together and after toweling off, Nik applies lube to the plug gazing at the globes of Antoine’s tight ass. After gazing a long enough time that Antoine whines the last bit of it, Nikolaj slides the plug into Antoine’s ass. Antoine’s cock stiffens quickly.

[Antoine got their lasagna grilling from Jamie and Tyler about hiding their relationship from the press, and lunch ended in a foursome gangbang in the Bennguin kink room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841946). Driving back to Antoine’s condo, Nikolaj cups a hand on Antoine’s dick for the entire trip eyeing him with a smile. Antoine attempts to concentrate on driving with increasing difficulty.

The pair barely make it into the condo before Nikolaj strip marches Antoine to the bedroom, a trail of clothing leading from the front door. Antoine plants chaste kisses on Nikolaj with each step.

They get into the bedroom, “Want to fuck you Nik, Jamie pounded my ass so fucking hard. Feels like his cock is still there.” Antoine pleads.

Nikolaj had never considered what it would be like to be fucked. Every guy that wasn’t a hockey player had always expected he top them, every experience with Antoine was him as the top, and with Jamie and Tyler he had topped. Nik ponders Antoine’s offer, and decides if he’s doing the fucking he probably should know what his partner is feeling. Nik smiles and guides Antoine’s hand toward his hole, “Fuck me then!”

“Not until we clean you up first,” Antoine says. “First go take a shit,” Antoine commands.

“Such a romantic,” Nik responds sarcastically.

The toilet flushes and Nik exits. Antoine is standing by the door to lead him back in for an intimate shower. He turns on the shower and checking it for temperature. He determines the shower is ready for occupation and shoves Nik up against the granite tile wall and presses his body into Nik’s. Their hard cocks press into the groin of the other.

They break the kiss and Nik smiles at Antoine, “I thought you were cleaning me up.”

“Connard!” Antoine swears jokingly and gets to work cleaning up Nik’s ass grabbing some body wash. After soaping up his hands he grabs the globes of Nikolaj’s ass working the soap into the crack, his fingers play with the hole. Nikolaj lets out a high pitched moan.

“You like your hole played with?” Antoine smirks. Nik closes his eyes as Antoine continues to play with his entrance. Antoine stops his play with Nik to clean off the rest of his boyfriend. He grabs a washcloth coating it in body wash and tenderly runs the cloth over Nik’s back scrubbing at the globes of Nik’s ass with extra care and mouthing kisses on Nik’s neck.

Antoine spins Nik around and kissing his luscious lips and rubbing his hard cock against Nik. Antoine releases the kiss running the wash cloth over Nik’s bare chest paying close attention to his nipples, pinching them underneath the cloth. Nik gasps at the pulses of pain and pleasure. 

Antoine moves along to Nik’s tightly tuned abs, touching with one hand and scrubbing with another while making chaste kisses. Nikolaj moans into each of them as the electric pulses of touching cocks fires up his spine. Antoine moves his hands lower and wipes Nik’s cock clean gently massaging its pulsing hardness. He lets the rain shower rinse the soap away and he kneels taking Nik into his mouth causing Nik to grab hold of any handlebar he could find.

Antoine finishes washing the remaining grime off Nik of their earlier adventure. Nik moans, “Enough foreplay, take me to bed and fuck me.” Antoine needed no further prompting turning off the water and towel drying the Dane.

Antoine grabs Nik by the hand and guides him back to the bed, kiss marching the whole way there in quick, chaste kisses with large smiles on their faces. Once arriving to the bed, Antoine shoves Nik on the bed and bends over him planting more passionate kisses on the blonde Dane’s lips biting the lower lip after each one. Nik starts panting heavily in anticipation of the new feelings while Antoine fetches the lube from the side table drawer and coats a couple of fingers with the thickened liquid.

Antoine smiles as he positions and inserts the first finger into Nikolaj. Nik’s breath hitches and gasps as the unfamiliar intrusion overtakes his senses. “Oh shit, I feel like I’m shitting on your hand,” Nik groans.

“That’s okay and normal, just breathe and relax around my finger, long deep breaths,” Antoine coaches trying to get Nik to breathe along with him. “Let the feeling simmer, just close your eyes and breathe.” Nikolaj complies with Antoine’s coaching, his pucker still spasming around Antoine’s finger. Antoine tries to slide a finger in and out accidentally finding Nik’s prostate. Nik arches his spine and bites his fist when Antoine finds drags his finger across the magic spot.

Antoine tries to instinctively figure out when Nikolaj is ready for the second finger. Jamie, Tyler and Nikolaj make this look so easy. He decides words are better for the situation. “Ready for another?” He decides to ask. Nik nods his approval and Antoine inserts his index finger next to the middle one he’s more used to using on the ice. Nikolaj’s neck and back tenses as the stretch overcomes his senses.

Antoine watches Nik’s body response, his lack of experience fails him so he decides to ask Nik, “Tell me how you’re feeling mon amour.”

“The sensations are intense! The stretch, the uh, fuck prostate again, damn!” Nikolaj whines then his eyes close and his mind blank to any rational thought as he pants through the invasion assaulting his ass.

Antoine smiles, his gazes at Nikolaj’s beautiful face admiring the vulnerability it’s expressing now. A side of Nikolaj he has yet to experience, but is so damn gorgeous.

“Gonna fuck you now. Gonna make it so sweet,” Antoine coos into Nik’s ear then nibbles it leaving Nik a gasping moaning mess. Antoine reaches for a condom and Nik grabs his wrist.

Nik pleads to Antoine, “Fuck me bare, I want to feel you bare.”

Antoine lubes his dick and Nik’s ass liberally. He remembers his first time and wants to make sure it feels just as good for Nik as it did for him.

Antoine lifts Nik’s legs onto his shoulders scooting his ass to the edge of the bed, Nik is whimpering at the emptiness currently overwhelming his brain. He lines up to the Dane’s entrance pushing the throbbing head in. Nik gasps and lets out a long huff of breath. As Antoine works his shaft into Nik, he bends down to join his lips to Nik’s. Nik releases a long, low moan into Antoine’s mouth, the vibration overwhelms Antoine’s brain as he tries to will his cock not to release its load early.

Antoine finally bottoms out on Nik and lets the feeling of his cock simmer down while he sucks hickeys into Nikolaj’s neck. Antoine stays there until Nik moans, “Stretch um feels nice, but, ugh, can you start thrusting? I need some, oh god, new feeling.”

Antoine starts thrusting shallowly. Nik takes pleasure in feeling of a cock sliding in and out of his now relaxed hole. Nik bites his fist again to avoid half of Dallas hearing what he’s feeling right now.

Antoine looks down at Nik trying to eat his hand and asks, “You okay, mon amour?” Nik nods his assent as Antoine bottoms out in Nik’s ass to avoid coming too quickly again.

A string of what Antoine assumes is Danish swear words and continues his thrusts with longer strokes. Antoine grabs Nik’s cock and starts jacking it causing Nik’s sphincter to spasm around his cock. Antoine grunts at the new sensation.

Antoine’s cock brushes Nik’s prostate causing jets of come to shoot up to his sternum. Antoine slows his thrusts as Nik’s climax winds down. The spasms of Nik’s ass clenching down hard on Antoine’s cock are sensory overload for him. The clenching is enough to send Rous over the edge filling the virgin ass his boyfriend volunteered with an almost full load.

Antoine plants passionate kisses as he waits for his cock to slide out slowly to avoid the empty feeling discomfort of just pulling out. Nik whines when the last of Antoine exits his hole. Antoine goes back to the bathroom and gets a washcloth to clean himself and Nik.

“Joyeux Noël Nik,” Antoine says kissing Nikolaj passionately.

“Glædelig jul,” Nik answers with his own passionate kiss as he hugs Antoine in closely, they fall asleep like that for the night.

Antoine awakens first the following morning heading out to the kitchen to make breakfast. He scrambles some eggs, bakes some bacon, finally teasing Nikolaj out of the bedroom with the tantalizing aroma of French press coffee. 

Nik sits at the table wiping the sleep from his eyes when Antoine hands him a boxed sloppily wrapped in whimsical Christmas themed gift wrap. Nik takes the box, opening it and shaking out a Stars jersey with the strong scent of Antoine’s sweat from their last game. Nik smiles, sips his coffee, and walks to his bag pulling out a small box. Antoine opens it taking out a necklace with a small silver jet appended to it. Nik grabs the necklace and gently attaches it to Antoine’s neck. They share a passionate kiss to symbolize their appreciation for their mate’s gift.

They spend the rest of Christmas Day in bed only leaving it to eat. After the fourth round, this time Antoine on the bottom, their climaxes are painful and scant. Antoine lets Nik slip out of him for a quick shower before bed, come leaking droplets out of his ass.

Antoine sighs deeply before Nik enters the TSA line to head back to Winnipeg the next morning. “We’ll Skype later, I promise elsker,” Nik assures giving Antoine a peck on the cheek.

“Not the same,” Antoine murmurs.

Nik looks directly in Antoine’s eyes and places his hands on Antoine’s shoulders, “Look Antoine, I love you. Place that Jet against your heart and think of me when we can’t be together.”

“Je t’adore, Nik,” Antoine admits. Nik smiles back.

Nik pulls Antoine into a hug, “I’ll be thinking about you. I’ll see you in a couple of weeks, yes?”

Antoine smiles and whispers in Nik’s ear, “I’m so fucking you senseless when we are together again.”

“Noted,” Nik replies breaking the hug and heading into the pre-check line.

Antoine goes home, crosses the day off the calendar on the fridge and circles the date he sees Nikolaj again. He calls Jamie and Tyler and agrees to meet up for lunch to take his mind off missing Nik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations if you haven't gotten them by now  
Elsker (Danish) = lover  
Mon amour (French) = my love
> 
> New phrases:  
Je t'adore (French) = I love you  
Joyeux Noël (French) = Merry Christmas  
Glædelig jul (Danish) = Merry Christmas
> 
> I wanted Nik to narrate what he's feeling because he is building his bond of trust with Antoine. Also, most fics that talk about the first time bottoming don't really explain the feeling of the bottom in male on male sex.


	5. Hiding Out Among The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to the hockey gods for scheduling back to back bye weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you need the refresher, [this is how Tyler and Jamie spent their bye week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193450)
> 
> Foreign language translations at the end of the chapter.

Antoine and Nik slog their way through the series of games that spans the two weeks between Christmas and Dallas’ bye week. Antoine bolts from the AAC and onto a charter at Love Field, with the plane in the air he’s easily a good hour ahead of Tyler and Jamie.

“Remember not a word, Tyler is surprising Jamie with this,” Nik says as he gives Antoine a peck on the lips. “Tyler just texted me about 30 minutes ago that they are leaving Dallas. Let’s get to Sheif’s and pick up his Hummer so we have enough space for everyone, my BMW won’t do. Thankfully Sheif lives so close to the airport, we’ll be back well in advance.”

[The get back to the charter terminal as the flight containing Tyler, Jamie, and Radulov taxis toward the disembarkation point. Listening to Jamie bicker about the intentional detour and the fact that he hadn’t packed for it. Tyler is looking sheepishly at the floor, this is all going sideways so fast.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193450)

Jamie emerges after a quick nap with Tyler hot on his heels. Nik and Antoine had started to make omelets and bacon for their guests. Antoine were tooth-rotting cute together, he flips the bacon and gives Nik a kiss before Rads had gotten out of bed. They serve Tyler and Jamie, and pass them a cup of coffee each.

“Morning gents,” Tyler mumbles in his stool scrubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Anyone have a coat Jamie can borrow? We have a 10:30 appointment that we need to get to,” He asks sheepishly. Jamie gives Tyler a confused look.

Jamie and Tyler return with a cake box, Jamie continues to look dazed. The team chaplain had arrived while Jamie and Tyler were gone. 

Nik ordered a few pizzas once they arrived, Jamie and Tyler sat down with the chaplain. Jamie loses it after the whirlwind morning realizing Tyler was surprising him with a wedding the following day. 

Nik and Antoine decide to remove Jamie from the situation, Raddy’s girlfriend joins them too but she quickly is lost in a flurry of texts with friends. As she sits at the breakfast bar, Jamie sits between Nik and Antoine slowly sipping a glass of water.

Jamie falls into the couch and sighs when reality finally hit him, “I can’t believe he planned all this so we didn’t have to worry about coming out.”

Antoine places a hand gently on Jamie’s shoulder to calm him. “Tyler always has your best interests at heart captain,” Antoine says gently. Jamie looks at Antoine and then Nik, it dawns on him that they knew. 

Jamie looks up with his doe eyes, “You knew he was doing this?”

“Yeah, Tyler told Nik while you were in my hotel room in Philadelphia, he swore us to secrecy,” Antoine answers.

Jamie relents himself to the reality of his career, “I mean our team is great about our relationship. I’m sure they’d be fine with you two too. I’m thankful that Tyler is helping us stay quiet, but it shouldn’t matter.”

That reality hits Nik next, “I had only told Sheif about us, he was great. You’re right though, it shouldn’t matter.”

Jamie hears the meeting ending in the living room. He whispers in Nik’s ear, “Don’t forget Alex doesn’t know about you two.” Nik smiles slyly at Rous who locks eyes with his boyfriend and smiles back the same way.

Nikolaj whispers back, “We’ll let him know tomorrow... our way.” Jamie grins in a way that it’s almost disguised by his beard. Raddy’s girlfriend raises an eyebrow then goes back to her phone.

Tyler and Rads walk in the room after the chaplain leaves. “Tomorrow at 11 am, we’ll be married Jameson,” Tyler says softly pulling Jamie in for a kiss.

“Timing works perfect, I have to be on a team plane by 2,” Nik notes almost forgetting that he’s due to fly out for a game.

“Don’t you have practice in the morning?” Rous asks Nik.

“I got a pass on practice due to Tyler’s little event. The Jets offered a chance to work out with a trainer at the hotel tomorrow before dinner instead while I wait for you to arrive after dinner,” Nik comments. 

After a quick lunch, Nik and Rous leave for the Jets’ game against the Sharks arriving home in time for a leftover pizza dinner.

“Alright, all this morning action and the pizza has me a little drowsy. Am head to bed,” Alex says with a wink taking his girlfriend with him. The door shuts to their room.

Nik grunts, “Finally!” He moves into Rous’ personal space whispering, “been wanting to do this all day.” Nik wraps his arm around Rous’ waist and kisses him passionately.

Nikolaj breaks the kiss and smiles devilishly at his boyfriend. Rous blushes at Jamie and Tyler, “Erm, think we’re just going to…” Rous trails off as he gets pulled by Nikolaj off toward the master bedroom. Tyler giggles at Antoine’s awkwardness.

“Go fuck,” Jamie dismisses in a whisper with a grin.

Nikolaj ushers Antoine into their room almost slamming the door behind them. He strips Antoine of his shirt, “Baisse-moi” he pants in French with a Danish accent. Antoine smiles and chuckles into the kiss.

They exchange chaste kisses as Nik guides Antoine toward the bed. “No laughing at my French! I’m still learning,” Nikolaj giggles between pecks. He also starts shedding Rous of his clothing. The last article, Antoine’s boxers come off as Nik pushes Antoine onto the bed and kneeling between his legs. He takes Antoine’s cock into his mouth and works on it until Antoine is hard and his breath changes to moans.

Antoine sits up grabbing at Nik's shirt attempting to peel it off and revealing the toned chest and abs of his hockey-playing boyfriend. Nik pops off Antoine’s cock raising his arms and allowing Antoine to relieve him of his shirt. Antoine urges him onto the bed. Nik grinds against Antoine his cock aching for touch through the fabric of his jeans.

“Déshabille-toi, Nik!” Antoine orders in his native tongue.

Nik smiles, he’s learned a lot of Antoine’s bedroom talk. He gets up off the bed, grabs the belt on the jeans. Nik smiles teasing the belt off, giving Antoine a bit of a striptease.

“Vas-y, je veux te foutre,” Antoine whines.

“Ca sens encroyable!” Nik replies with the Danish accent stronger than before as he shimmies out of his boxer briefs.

Antoine praises, “You are learning French so well stud.” Antoine pulls Nik down onto the bed, “Get down here so I can fuck you.” Antoine grabs the lube from the nightstand, lubes a couple of fingers that he uses to make Nik’s hole glisten like the jewel it is. Antoine teases the rim causing Nik to shift, arch his back, and moan loudly.

Jamie and Tyler are sitting outside the door snickering and palming each other’s cocks as they sit on the floor listening to the porn going on in the room behind them. Jamie accidentally moans.

“What was that?” Nik asks in shock from the outside noise. 

“Probably Raddy and his girl going at it, or Tyler and Jamie decided to have some fun before the wedding day,” Antoine relegates as he inserts a finger into Nikolaj causing the hole to spasm and Nikolaj to whine.

“Come one Antoine hurry and get me open, I want a cock in me now!” Nik commands. Antoine insert a second finger, Nikolaj moans.

Jamie and Tyler whip out their cocks stroking them, using the pre-come as lubrication on their foreskins.

In the bedroom, Antoine flips Nik over and pulling him onto his knees, his cock slides in when Nikolaj’s ass. Nike breathes through the new intrusion of fullness to his ass and closes his eyes to focus on the feel of Antoine’s dick. He grabs his cock and strokes at it, pleasuring himself and causing his ass to spasm around Antoine to give him the stimulation he needs to enjoy the experience.

Jamie comes all over Tyler’s hand when Nik moans after having his prostate pummeled by Antoine. Tyler uses Jamie’s juices as lubrication. When Antoine comes loudly into Nikolaj’s ass, Tyler spills his seeds.

Nikolaj strokes his cock with vigor, and Antoine finds Nik’s prostate causing him to moan and gasp with the stimulation. The spasms contract around Antoine’s cock causing the stimulation on Antoine to edge him then subside. Antoine fucks Nik through the orgasm, allowing himself to go boneless for Nik’s comfort. Antoine bends over Nik biting at his neck. The sights of his load leaving streaks on his cock, some of it leaking out as his cock pistons through its last moments of hardness.

Antoine slips out of Nik causing him to whimper and the load to leak out. Antoine bends down and sucks the rest of his own come out of Nik, leaving it on his tongue. He slithers up to Nik and kisses the juices into Nik’s mouth. After all the energy expended, Antoine struts into the master bath and wets a cloth to clean himself and Nik.

“Going to grab a bottle of water, want anything?” Nik asks Antoine in a whisper as he pulls on his boxer briefs. Antoine asks for a bottle of water himself. Nik pads to the door and Tyler falls into the room.

“Fuck you two were getting off on us!” Nik laughs at the look of Tyler being come drunk. Tyler silently giggles as does Jamie. Nik then steps over Tyler to get to the fridge for the two bottles of water he requires. He goes back into the bedroom, Jamie and Tyler wandered over to the sofa to watch a movie cuddled together. Nik pulls Antoine in close and closes his eyes for a nap.

The last thing before falling asleep Nik remembers is murmuring, “Jeg elsker dig,” to Antoine. The last thing he heard was Antoine doing the same in his mother tongue to Nik.

The next morning becomes frantic as Rads, Rous, and Nik try and fail to calm Jamie down and force feed him breakfast while Tyler is belting out his greatest off-key hits in Nik’s shower.

The rushed wedding goes off without a hitch as the five hockey players and one girlfriend pile back into Sheif’s Hummer and race back to Winnipeg Airport. Tyler, Jamie, Alex, and his girl get on the smaller jet while Nik bolts to get on the team plane. Antoine waits for his charter that is going to take a few hours to arrive. He will meet Nikolaj in Buffalo just a little after 7.

Antoine joins Nik in his hotel room, “God travel days are so exhausting.”

“Tell me about it, I just want to have a drink and hit the sack,” Nik responds with a yawn.

They have a couple of little bottles of wine out of the minibar, as Nik undoes the bed. Antoine strips and snuggles into Nik. 

Antoine wakes to find the other side of the bed cold. Nik is standing over the foot of the bed with a breakfast tray. “Hey elsker, I have to take off for practice, brought you this before I go,” Nik says sounding rushed as he hands Antoine the tray, gives him a peck on the cheek, and dashes out of the room with a quick “love you.”

The game in Buffalo starts the road trip with a 7-4 win against the Sabres. Nik scores a pair of goals, Antoine is elated watching from the bench side seat Nik arranged for him. Antoine congratulated him and rewarded him with a mind-blowing blowjob.

The team traveled to Chicago the next day. Antoine had a direct flight arriving an hour after Nik. They spend the off-evening having dinner in a swanky steakhouse on the Miracle Mile. Pleasantly buzzed from wine, they take an Uber back to the hotel and pass out with Nik curled into Antoine’s chest.

Antoine heads back to Dallas the following morning. He hashes out a divorce agreement that splits the sale of their condo, his custody of the kids in the summer and during bye weeks, some child support, and no alimony since their incomes are about equal. With a heavy heart, he calls the team realtor and lists his condo for sale.

Nik meets Antoine at the airport in Boston a few days after catching a flight from Minneapolis. Antoine stuffs him in the cab and heads back to the team hotel. “They don’t know about you. I have a team dinner tonight then I’m coming back to fuck you senseless,” Antoine whispers.

“Why are we whispering?” Nik whispers back.

“Dude really?” Antoine whispers, “My team doesn’t know about you, not telling them until Buffalo.”

“Well if you fuck me right, your team will know,” Nik whispers and gives wry smile and peck on Antoine’s lips. “So, who is in the rooms around us?” He asks softly.

“Jamie and Tyler on one side and I made sure the room on the other side got booked to a ghost guest,” Antoine responds with a smile just as sly as Nik’s. “So no, the team will not find out unless you make an appearance.”

“So then what? Meet up with you in Columbus after Tuesday’s game?” Nik inquires.

“Yeah reserved a room with your name, so we can share a bed away from the team because the team got us all doubles,” Antoine says dryly.

Nik grins and pulls Antoine within inches of his face, “I’ll make sure you get a warm welcome in Columbus.” Nik closes the remaining couple of inches with his lips and sucks Antoine’s lower lip between them with a gentle nibble. “Now go see your team for dinner, I’ll be waiting when you get back.” He says holding Rous at the shoulders with a devilish grin on his face. Rous blushes then walks into the bathroom to splash his face with some cold water and leaves for dinner.

Antoine sits impatiently waiting for the end of the team dinner sitting next to Jamie and Tyler talking about the sick joke that they are about to play on one of Tyler’s former teammates. Nikolaj had been sending him dick pics on his phone all dinner causing an uncomfortable hardness in his pants. Antoine can’t wait for the team bus to take them back to the hotel. He gets back and fucks Nik until his orgasm blurs his vision.

Jamie, Tyler, and Pits kept Antoine busy on the flight from Boston to Columbus. Nik had been sending his messages about how depressing Logan Airport looked. Antoine was relieved when Nik told him that his flight had left the gate.

Nik lands and checks-in. Antoine enters a few minutes later looking depressed.

Nik looks at his boyfriend fondly, “Why so sad?”

“Last day with you for a while,” Antoine laments.

Nik gets within inches of Antoine’s lips whispering, “It’s only for a week, besides distance makes the heart grow fonder. I believe that is how the expression goes.”

“C’est vrai,” Antoine answers flipping languages unconsciously.

“Oh, forgot to tell you, Raddy is taking us to dinner tonight before your flight back to Winnipeg,” Antoine notes.

Nik inches a little closer, “Nice, he’s a good guy. You have such great teammates.” Nik presses his lips to Antoine to end the conversation reaching down to grab Antoine’s dick.

The kiss releases. Antoine gazes directly into Nik’s stone blue eyes, “My turn to get fucked, got ready on the plane for you.”

Nik turns Antoine around and strips both of them naked, “I spent that flight just thinking about you, made me horny.”

“Je vois ça,” Antoine cheeses massaging Nik’s dick with lube.

For a quickie and nap, the feeling of having Nik close relaxes Antoine enough for now. The shower before dinner brings Antoine back to reality and the depression returns.

Nikolaj towels off Antoine, pecking in little kisses. He comforts Antoine, “It’ll only be a week. I’m house-sitting at Tyler’s with you for the all-star weekend, right?”

That comfort brings a smile to Antoine’s face. They knock on Jamie and Tyler’s hotel room door. When it opens, they get an eyeful. Jamie and Tyler shirtless isn’t a shock, but a nearly naked Patrick Kane was a bit much.

[They thought they had snuck out of the hotel unnoticed until Pitlick shows up in the lobby holding a bagful of Gatorade from the convenience store next door. To keep him from blabbing, Radulov invites him to dinner too escorting him back to his room to drop off his load of hydrating products.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035831)

Nik leaves and Antoine feels alone again in his room with Pitlick.

“You aren’t telling a soul, right?” Antoine asks Pits.

“Your business is your business, you are going to tell the team at some point, right? Spezz is going to figure it out sooner or later. You’re much better off spilling the beans,” Tyler responds.

Antoine rolls over to look at Pitlick, “Just hold your tongue till Buffalo, I’m telling the team after practice Saturday.”

Tyler smiles, “I’m impressed you kept him hidden this long.”

“Yeah except, Benny and Seggy figured it out. Raddy caught Nik and I,” Antoine lets the last sentence escape his lips without thinking about the consequences.

“How did Raddy find out?” Pits interrogates.

Antoine tries to think of a plausible story. He finally comes up with, “Tyler, Jamie, Raddy, and his girl tried to get me to come to Cabo over the bye week and keep me out of my funk of missing Nik. The caught me skyping Nik and I doing something, er, relationship oriented.”

“Oh shit, that has to suck. What about Alexandra?” Tyler digs further

“We’re working through the divorce process. Should be final in a couple of weeks, we’re working through the custody of Alexandre and selling the condo,” Antoine explains sounding like he wants it over.

If Pits is going to interrogate him, Antoine decides to return fire, “So how do you and Sara handle things when you are on the road? I mean you know if the urge strikes?”

Pits shrugs his shoulders, “I just pump one out in the hotel room shower.”

“Pump one out?” Antoine didn’t catch the phrase.

“You know, jack off. Hard to Skype with a kid now,” Tyler clarifies.

Antoine sighs, “For me, it was the attractive players that I could’ve played with.”

Tyler laughs, “I’m sure Benny and Seggy would have kept your secret safe.”

Antoine chuckles to himself, “They did and still do. But when it comes to being in a relationship, I don’t keep secrets and I don’t sneak around.”

Pits looks over, “You’re a good guy Antoine. I commend you for your honesty to your partners.”

Antoine yawns, “Thanks for the talk Pits, I appreciate it. Goodnight!”

“G’night Rous,” Tyler mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danish  
Jeg elsker dig = I love you
> 
> French  
Baisse-moi = fuck me  
Déshabille-toi, Nik = Take off your clothes, Nik (get naked, if you will)  
Vas-y, je veux te foutre = get moving, I wanna fuck you  
C’est vrai = It's true  
Je vois ça = I see that


	6. Housesitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nik and Rous housesit for Jamie and Tyler during the All-Star weekend. Little do they know, Tyler has cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This occurs while Jamie and Tyler are off hunting at the [All-Star Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858921). Translations for the foreign language parts are of course at the end of the chapter. Do I still need to translate mon amour and elsker?

“I can’t believe they left us with all the dishes,” Antoine complains.

Nik grins wryly, “I suppose we could play on the leather couch to get them back, but after we get done with this I need a nap.”

Antoine escaped upstairs once he put the last dish in the dishwasher. Nikloaj adds detergent to it then heads up himself in search for his boyfriend. He finds him in the media room, arms wide open on the chaise, “Come cuddle and sleep a bit.”

Nik lays against Antoine’s chest and his eyes flutter closed against the warmth of Antoine and Gerry curled in between his legs.

A couple of hours later they are startled awake by Antoine’s phone ringing. Antoine looks down at the caller ID and it’s his realtor, “FUCK!”

“Âllo,” Antoine answers.

“Hey Antoine, just wanted you to know that we got a list price cash offer for your condo if you can close in 5 days,” the Realtor announces.

Antoine blinks a couple of times, “Run that by me again?”

His realtor repeats the words. Antoine startled by the surprise, “Umm, can I call you back? I need to check on a few things.”

“Sure thing Antoine, I’ll be around all day,” she replies. Antoine hangs up the phone staring at it in a state of shock.

“What is it elsker?” Nik asks.

“I’m going to be homeless, but the divorce drama will be resolved faster,” Antoine answers.

Nik gives Antoine a warm hug and whispers in his ear, “Just call Jamie and Tyler, I’m sure they’d let you stay here.”

“I don’t want to be a burden on my Captain,” Antoine grumbles.

Nik looks at Antoine sternly, “What are your other options, elsker?”

“Realistically, none,” Antoine laments.

Antoine dials Jamie’s cell, it goes to voicemail. All Antoine can do is sit and wait at least until Nik comes up with a better idea.

Nik grabs Antoine by the hand, “Come on, skinny dip in the hot tub.”

Antoine smiles, it’s the best idea he’d heard all week.

They pile their clothes at the edge of the water as the dogs play around the back yard. Nik slides up to Antoine and guides him into a long, passionate kiss. Antoine feels his cock stiffen quickly.

Antoine feels Nik’s smile against his lips as they part. Nik pants, “Someone’s horny.”

“Toujours t’excité, mon beau,” Antoine moans.

Nik grabs both of their cocks, stroking them as they make out. Antoine’s breath starts hitching as his cock spews its load into the water.

“We’ll save my load for later,” Nik hints. “Gotta grace that couch in the media room.”

Antoine cuddles into Nik for a back massage in the hot water.

It would figure Jamie would call back when Nik was giving him a blowjob in the kitchen while he was waiting for the chocolate to melt to make a mousse.

“Hey Rous, everything okay?” Jamie asks.

“It’s uh, going well, umm just had dinner. Nikolaj is just getting to the, ugh, dessert.” Rous exhales.

“Are you getting your dick sucked as a dessert, Rousy?” Jamie teases.

Jamie hears Nikolaj in the background say after a popping noise, “How the fuck does he know that?”

“Jamie’s married to a fuckboy Nik, they know everything,” Antoine answers. Jamie laughs. Nik puts the brakes on the blowjob to tend to the chocolate while Antoine works out his housing problem.

“All kidding aside, how are you feeling Rous?” Jamie inquires.

“I’m fine Cap, really am glad this is getting closer to being over. Have a good lawyer, should be done soon. The lawyers talked, she want to go to France so we decided to sell the condo and split anything we get back. I have an appointment with a realtor Monday to close the deal to sell the condo. I need a favor though, I need a place to stay for a week or two while I find a new apartment,” Rous replies.

“Alright Rous, well just know you can stay as long as you need. We’re here for you notre ami.” Jamie replies.

“God! Thank you, Jamie, and thank Tyler too,” Antoine acknowledges. He calls his realtor back immediately accepting the offer. 

“Chocolate has to cool then we can whip some cream and eat,” Antoine notes.

“Good cause I know right where to put it when it’s done,” Nik leers grinning.

Antoine smiles and gives Nik a kiss.

The mousse is whipped and the skills competition had ended an hour ago. Antoine feels the time is right to end the blue balls he’d given Nik all afternoon.

Antoine slides Nik’s shirt off and runs his hands across his chiseled abs and up to a pair of already stiff nipples. He flicks at them and Nik balls his fists into the throw pillows and moans loudly. Antoine takes great pleasure in pleasing his man by reaching down and shoving his hand underneath the waistband of Nik’s jeans and underwear where a stiff dick awaits him.

The gentle foreplay gives Nik time to regather his bearings and he follows Antoine’s lead and finds the flesh of Antoine’s dick stroking it gently.

The dogs had fallen asleep and while Nik and Antoine are alone in the house, little do they know they have an audience. Located inside the media room is a camera from Tyler’s security system. Tyler had logged in remotely, he and Jamie are watching with a bet that the first one to blow a load from the porn had to wash the dogs naked when they got back.

Antoine loves the intimacy of the moment, but he needs Nik’s cock in his ass sooner rather than later. Nik had other ideas, he grabbed some residue off the mousse bowl and painted it on Antoine’s dick.

“J'espère que tu as un plan pour nettoyer ça,” Antoine pants.

Nik smiles and replies, “I do.” He guides Antoine’s smothered cock past his lips and down his throat, nuzzling his nose in the musky scent of Antoine’s pubes. 

Antoine throws his head back and yells, “MERDE! TU ES ENCROYABLE!”

Nik adds to Antoine’s pleasure by lubing up his middle finger and sliding it into Antoine’s waiting ass. Antoine’s limbs turn to jelly and he collapses onto Nik forcing all of his cock down Nik’s throat.

“Nique-moi!” Antoine whines.

Nik only has one finger in Antoine, concerned he asks,“You sure you’re ready?”

Antoine groans out a few quick pants licks his lips replying, “Ouais, je suis prête.”

“Okay,” Nik cautions as he really doesn’t want to hurt his beau.

“Nique-moi,” Antoine pleads a second time.

Assured Antoine’s really wants dick, Nik lubricates his throbbing cock and slides easily into Antoine letting him control the speed of entry. The feeling of heat, pressure, and Antoine’s passion to be fucked makes Nik’s body relax into the cushion of the couch by the time Antoine bottoms out.

As Antoine acclimates to the stretch provided by Nik, he reaches around and gently massages at Nik’s balls. Nik bites at his lower lip and whimpers into sensory overload, his eyelids close and his back arches. Antoine smiles at his boyfriend’s pleasure.

Antoine started his ride painfully slow for Nik, whose cock has stiffened to maximum hardness.

“God you are so hard,” Antoine moans.

Nik’s eyes flicker open whining, “So easy for me, but you really need to move!’

Antoine speeds his ride, very gradually. He wants to enjoy this.

Nik moans painfully close to the point of no return, but he doesn’t want to blow yet though. He wants to give Antoine a thorough fucking he’s been thirsting for all week. He gets up on his elbows and prompts, “Bottom out for a moment, we need to change position.”

Antoine shakes his head breathing heavy, “D’accord.”

Nik guides Antoine to a prone position placing Antoine’s calves on his shoulders. He shoves his dick all the way back into Antoine which has him screaming every swear word in the French language. Antoine reaches down to stroke his cock, but Nik blocks him using both of Antoine’s arms for leverage.

“I want to see if I can make you come untouched,” Nik directs.

Antoine whines, “Then you need to move, mon amour.”

“With such a bossy bottom, how can I deny you!” Nik responds an inch from Antoine’s lips. He places his lips softly against Antoine’s, prying them open to allow his tongue past. Only after forcing Antoine’s eyes closed. “Just focus on the slide of my thrusts and you’ll be shooting your load in no time,” he tells Antoine after breaking the kiss.

Nik starts pounding Antoine’s ass. Antoine’s moans start increasing in pitch as he is pushed closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. Each pound brushes his prostate and forces his sphincter to spasm.

Antoine can’t hold on any longer, his brain has taken all the stimulation it can manage. His hole spasms pushing precome out of his dick in streams. A dash of white showing in the clear fluid is all the warning Nik gets that Antoine is shooting his load. The quick hard pulses of pressure on Nik’s cock sends him over the edge at the same time pumping a large pent up load into Antoine.

Nik gives Antoine a long gentle kiss as his cock softens letting it slide out naturally before heading out to grab a couple of washcloths, a wet one for Antoine and a dry one to clean up the couch.

“Damn dear, that was impressive!” Antoine compliments. Nik smiles ushering Antoine into bed with another gentle kiss.

In Tampa, Tyler lost the bet. Jamie came almost instantly after they shook hands on the bet. Tyler shoots a text to Antoine, “That couch better be clean before we get home!”

Antoine receives the texts curled in bed with Nik, “Looks like Jamie and Tyler were watching us this time.”

Nik smiles and kisses Antoine, “Sounds like they enjoyed the show.”

Sunday arrives, Nik grabs the leashes for Tyler’s dogs while Antoine hunts down a roll of poop bags. They walk to the neighborhood dog park and let the labs play with other dogs. Cash ends up just laying at Antoine’s feet glaring at Gerry.

“So we play each other here in late February,” Antoine notes looking at the schedule. “Can you get away from your team for a late Valentine’s Day? We would have an off day the next day.”

Nik looks at the Winnipeg schedule and exclaims, “Holy shit so do we!”

“You wanna book a later flight and _hang out_?” Antoine leers.

“Well when you put it that way, how can I say no?” Nik grins his chin protruding out and eyebrows narrowed in determination. Antoine so wants to kiss him right now, but there are other people in the park.

Nik spends the rest of the time in the park booking a later flight while Antoine makes a reservation at Dakota’s and ordering a couple of bottles of lube online.

Nik and Antoine were in a battle for giving the best blowjob when Nikolaj gets a brilliant idea. “Be right back babe,” Nik pants scrambling downstairs naked. He’s so focused on finding the spray can of whipped cream he saw in the fridge to realize that Tyler was at the stove cooking rice for a stir fry. He didn’t notice anyone was home until he was halfway up the stairs when Jamie walked in the kitchen from the basement.

“Was that what I thought I saw?” Jamie’s voice echoes.

Nikloaj dismisses it, they’ve seen him and Antoine naked before. He dashes back into Antoine’s room coating his cock in whipped cream. Antoine gobbles it down greedily, deep throating Nikloaj in the process. Nikloaj moans and does everything in his power to overcome his climax. “My turn babe,” he moans so he doesn’t blow now.

Nikloaj coats Antoine’s dick too. He tries to take all of Antoine but gags. Antoine coaches, “Relax babe, you don’t have to take it all.”

Nikloaj whines, “But I want it all.”

Antoine tells Nik to change positions and tilts his chin up like he was taught when he learned CPR. Antoine places his cock on Nik’s lips. “Swallow when it hits your throat.”

Nikolaj follows Antoine’s guidance until his nose is buried in Antoine’s pubic hair. “Merde, that’s it babe. Tu fais bien,” Antoine grunts blowing his load down Nk’s throat.

The patter of feet from the hall filter through the door getting louder than stopping. 

“My turn to come, elsker,” Nik says coating his dick until the canister hisses out the last of its contents. “That’s it no more,” he grins knowing Tyler and Jamie are listening. Antoine goes down on Nik’s cock.

Nik’s moans move up to high octaves as his orgasm grows. With one last high-pitched grunt, Nikolaj’s body spasms out a large load to coat Antoine’s mouth and through. He breathes out the last few spasms that Antoine catches on his tongue and kisses unto his mouth. He moans out pleasure at getting a taste of his own flavor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours t’excité, mon beau (French)= Always hard (excited) for you my beauty (stud)  
J'espère que tu as un plan pour nettoyer ça (French)= I hope you have a plan to clean that up  
Nique-moi (French)= Fuck me  
Ouais, je suis prête (French)= Yea, I'm ready  
D'accord (French)= Okay  
MERDE! TU ES ENCROYABLE (French)= Shit, you are incredible!


End file.
